


For the Moments in Between

by hpfreak123q



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfreak123q/pseuds/hpfreak123q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Captain Swan ficlets/drabbles/one shots that I think up all in one spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Moments in Between

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into writing fanfic for OUAT. I've only ever written fanfic for DW's Doctor/Rose, so I'm kind of nervous. Oh well! Hope you like.  
> Also this bit was done after seeing 4x01 but it fits in after 4x02

He led them back to his hotel room. He knew Emma must be exhausted after almost freezing to death. Her brush with the Snow Queen could not have been easy.  
"You’re welcome to stay here, Swan. Your father told me that Henry would be at Regina’s tonight. So, you can rest easy for a while."  
He then turned back to her, looking at her from his position by the bed, watching as she shut the door behind her. He expected her to tell him to bugger off, or wordlessly flop onto the bed.  
What he did not expect was to see her eyes blazing with emotion. Nor did he expect her to take a running leap into his arms while murmuring his name as if it was the best word she knew.  
"Killian."  
Naturally the force of the collision put him off balance, so they both fell onto the bed.  
"Emma," he whispered. "What’s gotten into you, love."  
Her voice reverberated onto his chest, where she still lay when she spoke, ”Being trapped in an icy cave and having a brush with death or hypothermia really puts things in perspective. I can’t let this….whatever this is, pass me by. You were right, I need to live between the crisis’s and enjoy the quiet moments….. Moments I’d like to share with the people I care about.”  
The old sea captain ran his hand over Emma’s still slightly cool back. He swept her gold tresses from her face, thinking what a nice contrast they must have against the midnight blackness of his coat. His hand came to rest at the base of her neck. He began to chuckle lightly, his grin wider than anyone had ever seen it.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, my love. I suppose it’s just nice when you finally start seeing the truth in my words."  
She braced her body on her elbows to shoot him a glare.  
He just kept chuckling quietly, as he leaned his head up to plant a kiss on her forehead.  
Her head came down once again to rest on his chest. Her hands fisted lightly in the supple leather of his jacket that splayed out on his sides.  
Killian then pulled his love up and moved her so she lay facing him on the bed. He removed his hook and then reached for her hand, so he could thread his fingers between hers.  
She looked at him sleepily, “I still have my boots on.”  
He nodded, then sat up to take care of this problem, taking care to not jostle her too much, in case she had fallen asleep already.  
When he made to lay back down, her voice, sounding deep with the sleep about to overtake her, drifted to him.  
"You still have your jacket on."  
"That’s alright love, I was planning on taking the chair anyways."  
Ever the gentleman, Emma thought tiredly.  
"Don’t leave me alone in this bed tonight, Killian. Stay with me."  
He swallowed deeply before replying, “As you wish, my princess.”  
He saw a satisfied smile settle over her sleep relaxed features. He shucked his jacket off him, with his boots following suit. He pulled the covers back from underneath Emma to pull it over her still warming figure, then slipped in beside her. Now that he was once again face to face with her, he felt her hand moving around searching for something. He smiled when she found his hand once more and threaded their fingers together and snuggled closer to his slightly warmer form.  
"Killian?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"I have a secret."  
"And you wish to divulge it to me?"  
She hummed an affirmation.  
"I’d love to hear it then."  
She was silent for a long while. He was sure she had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly at the thought. But then her voice whispered something he was not expecting.  
"I think I love you."  
He leaned up very quickly, to look at her almost sleeping form incredulously “What?”  
"I think you’re my true love."  
His head hit the pillow once again, while he felt as if all the wind had been taken from his sails. Anything he had been about to say for the rest of the evening died on his lips.  
Her lips quirked for a moment while she gave one last halfhearted squeeze to their entwined fingers.  
After his moments of stunned silence, he heard her light snores.  
His princess was asleep.  
He supposed now was a good a time as ever to confess to her as well.  
"I love you too, Emma Swan.


End file.
